


Waiting In Your Arms

by angededesespoir



Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag more as I go, M/M, Microfics, Minor Injuries, i just rated it m to be safe b/c idk what every drabble is going to entail yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: A series of microfics./drabbles focusing on Sakumo and Dai.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Maito Dai | Might Duy
Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684431
Kudos: 6





	Waiting In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used **Prompt #27: Hide** from this Microfic prompt [list](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/187296971310/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) .  
> Can also be read on [Tumblr](https://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/639846588873916416/waiting-in-your-arms-ch-1-hide).
> 
> TW: Minor Injury mention.

Sakumo tries to hide the wound like he tries to hide the shame when he hears them whisper or the way his eyes sting when his son leaves without a word, living as if he does not exist (and perhaps he no longer does).

He tries to hide, but Dai sees the wince of pain, the unshed tears in blank eyes, the sluggish movements.

Dai sees the way he withdraws and yet does not deny him.

When he asks, Sakumo will tell him he’s fine, but he doesn’t push the hands away when they gravitate to the bandages. Nor does he protest after when Dai pulls him close, careful not to hurt him, and allows him to sink into him.

He wants Sakumo to know he thinks no less of him. On the contrary, he loves him even more. That’s not something he wants to hide, but he knows it’s hard for Sakumo to fully believe.

Dai tries to show him, anyway- in the tenderness of his hold, whispering praises Sakumo shies from [but allows] and thanking him for returning home; in the food that sits waiting, steaming on the table; in the way he tries to distract with tales he reserves just for him; in the way he remains near and never gives up.

He kisses Sakumo on the cheek and cherishes the way the man eventually allows himself to nestle closer- safe, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in ages and I have to get used to posting on here again. ^^; Anyway, uh, hopefully my brain will allow me to complete some w.i.p.s this year, so I can be more active again.


End file.
